Zodiac Reunion
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: This story is actually based on the new Zodiac Girls series, but I can't get the computer to write in the new category, so it is here instead. Find out what happens when the Zodiac Girls of 2008 meet? I don't own any of Cathy Hopkins' characters. HIATUS?


**This is my first real go at a fanfiction. I don't know if anyone's going to read it. It's about the new _Zodiac Girls _books. I'm going to have a reunion for the first four girls, Gemma, Danu, Tori and Leonora. So enjoy Zodiac Girls reunion, as the girls look back on their month as Zodiac Girl.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zodiac Girls...sigh.**

Gemma

I walked along the path. It was holidays at Avebury and I had been invited to a Zodiac Girls reunion. I was the Gemini this year, and I was having a hard time at my new school, so it was great to find myself in that magical month. Now I was fourteen and I had a group of friends, including Ruth and Tasha. Sara, Mercedes and Lois were still annoying, but that didn't really bother me now. I can remember the makeover I had, and my humiliation at Pentangles when I found I was Lady of The Beasts. Now I know that meant that I loved animals. I also remember the finale of the month, when I took the role of Sara's understudy and played my dream role.

I got outside the gates of the meeting place just as three other girls did.

"Hi." I said. "My name's Gemma. What are your names?"

The blonde girl with designer clothes said "Hey. I'm Leonora."

The girl with golden shoulder-length hair said "Hiya. I'm Danu."

And the pretty brunette girl said "Hi, my name is Tori."

Danu

As I walked through Osbury, I remembered my time as Zodiac Girl. I thought that it was crazy, at first. I first met Uri, and then...I just started meeting everyone. By the end of the month, my new life with Aunt Esme was sorted. Completely. The most outstanding memory is the time I first saw PJ's team's complete makeover of the flat. That was so amazing.

As I was thinking, I got right up to the gates at the same time as three girls did. One of them had chestnut-coloured hair and rose-tinted glasses. She looked stunning. The next girl was blonde and curvy with designer gear. The third of the girls had darker hair pulled back in a ponytail and dark eyes.

The girl with the glasses was Gemma. The blonde was Leonora, and the brunette was Tori.

Tori

I cannot believe that there I am going to a Zodiac Girls 2008 reunion! I haven't met the other Zodiac Girls before and I am just really looking forward to meeting some new friends-and the planets again. Maybe I'll get to meet ones I haven't met before. I told my friends about this and they were all excited for me.

I remember the first time I met Nessa. I thought she was amazing at first, until she got onto the whole planets thing, then I thought she was just crazy.

As I thought, I walked. At the same time as three girls, I got to the gates.

"Hi, I'm Gemma." said one girl with rose-tinted glasses. "What are your names?"

A curvy blonde girl said "Hey, I'm Leonora."

Another blonde with shorter hair introduced herself as Danu.

"Hi, my name is Tori." I said.

Leonora

I can't believe I'm actually nervous. I've been looking forward to meeting other Zodiac Girls-and now I'm actually anxious? Oh wait-someone's calling me.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Lynn."

One of my boot camp friends. "Oh hi, I was just thinking about you."

"Hey, good luck on the Zodiac Reunion thing."

"Thanks. How are you going?"

"Oh, OK. Same old, same old."

"Same over here, apart from the Reunion. I'm in Osbury right now, actually."

"Hey, cool! Oh, I better go now. See ya, Leo."

"Bye."

As I was saying, my month at boot camp really turned my life around. I don't think I'll ever actually get over Poppy, but I don't think about that night now. I think about all the good times with my little sister.

I got up to the gates at the same time as three girls did. One wore rose-tinted glasses, one had short blonde hair, and the last one was dark-haired.

The one with the rose tinted glasses said "Hi. I'm Gemma. What are your names."

Each of us introduced ourselves. The brunette was Tori and the blonde was Danu.

"What are your star signs?" I asked. "I"m Leo."

" I'm like, called Gemma Gemini." said Gemma.

"Sagitarrius." put in Danu.

"Tori Taurus." Tori grinned.

**So that's my first chapter. In the next chapter, the other girls turn up. I will create those myself, but I will use the names of most of the girls, except for Scorpio, when I will use my already created girl, Misty. So read and review!**


End file.
